


TO BE IN LOVE!

by gyuluvr



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Subtle Minjoon, VERY subtle tyunning, hes subtly chaotic in his own way, iron man namjoon, soobin’s incredibly in love with yeonjun, spiderkid soobin, spiderman jungkook, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuluvr/pseuds/gyuluvr
Summary: A story in which Spiderkid!Soobin struggles with being around Yeonjun because of how much he likes him, only to fall in love with him when they become friends. His feelings make him want to tell Yeonjun the truth about him being Spiderkid.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	TO BE IN LOVE!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like this au! if i made any mistakes then i’m sorry 🥺

There were times when Soobin wondered how his life was the way it was.

It had only been a year ago when he was studying for his history exam in the neighborhood park, only to be bitten by a radioactive spider. The next morning, he had woken up and found himself attached to the ceiling. That was enough to make him realize that something unexplainable happened to him. Something that has only happened to one other person.

Soobin had the same abilities as Spiderman.

It took him awhile to grow accustomed to his abilities while keeping them a secret from his family and his closest friend, Huening Kai. He would find himself sticking onto the wall in his bedroom or speedily getting out of his bed when he sensed his mother nearing his room, checking to see if he was cleaning it up.

He was an intelligent person. Soobin loved to create things, so he found himself making some web shooters, but that was it. He wasn’t intending on using them to fight crime or so he could be the friendly neighborhood Spiderman. What he wanted was to be able to find Spiderman and get help. He didn’t want his abilities; he just wanted a normal life as the 18-year-old boy he was.

Soobin managed to attract Spiderman’s attention. It had taken time, but he was able to put himself in a shady situation where some men threatened to rob him in an alleyway (which was something Soobin realized as absolutely _stupid _). Thankfully, Spiderman had come in and Soobin helped him with fighting the men off. That certainly surprised the young superhero.__

__That surprise led to Soobin being sent to Spiderman’s headquarters (also known as his house), only to discover that a man named Jeon Jeongguk was behind the mask. Not only that, but he had two friends that were behind the scenes and keeping an eye out for the city as well. Their names were Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin. The three had been quick to pry into the boy’s personal life before Soobin could even blink. It was terrifying, really._ _

__Soobin just wanted his powers taken away, which he requested, but discovered that wasn’t possible. That meant he had to live with them. Of course, the young boy was distraught. How was he supposed to deal with something he never wanted in the first place? He remembered how Jeongguk stared at him, his doe eyes holding a glint in them. It was as if he could see potential._ _

__Jeongguk suggested that Soobin joined the team and trained to become another Spiderman. It was something the boy was hesitant about, but after a lot of contemplating and eating ice cream, he agreed to the idea. If he had powers, then he may as well use them for good. So, after months of training, Soobin finally exposed himself to the world as _Spiderkid _(Jeongguk unintentionally blurted out the title when he was being interviewed and the entire world just went with it, much to Soobin’s displeasure).___ _

____ _ _

____Now, Soobin was in his first year of college, juggling being a superhero and a broke college student. It was definitely not an easy task, but he knew things could have been much worse if he was the only superhero in Seoul. He and Jeongguk managed to make everything work, both of them having different patrols depending on the day and being together if there was something major going on._ _ _ _

____A soft huff slipped out of Soobin’s pouty lips, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He put them back on, shutting his laptop and looking at Kai, who was sitting across from him and reading one of his high school textbooks. “God, I’m in desperate need of sleep,” he said, earning the younger’s attention._ _ _ _

____“Just go to bed early, Hyung,” Kai advised, shutting his textbook. He then stretched his arms out, heaving a sigh and looking at the boy that was sitting in front of him with a small frown._ _ _ _

____Soobin shook his head. “Can’t. I have a night shift,” he informed. Kai discovered Soobin’s abilities just a few months before, when he entered his dorm and saw his best friend of ten years changing out of his light blue and white superhero suit. That resulted in Kai nearly fainting, only to be explained what was going on. From then on, he had been helping out Soobin in his own subtle ways, but was (very obviously) wanting to be a part of Spiderman’s official team._ _ _ _

____A small frown settled on Kai’s lips, a worried look covering his delicate features. It was evident that he was concerned, which didn’t surprise Soobin. He was aware of how the younger would check on him after it was revealed on the news that Soobin saved someone from being in harm’s way. Soobin appreciated it, but there were times when he wished that Kai didn’t know the truth, so that he didn’t have to carry any extra weight on his shoulders._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry, Hyung. You don’t have classes tomorrow, right? Just sleep in then,” the wavy-haired boy suggested, pulling out his phone and checking the time. He began to pack up his things, which made the elder do the same. “I don’t want you walking around like a zombie the next time I see you.”_ _ _ _

____That elicited a snort from Soobin, which made some of the people surrounding them subtly glare. He blushed just a little bit, putting back on his glasses as he stood to his feet. “No promises. But, okay, I’ll sleep in tomorrow. Hopefully, Jeongguk hyung won’t give me any last minute shifts to do,” he said, shrugging on his backpack with a light sigh._ _ _ _

____Kai flashed a sympathetic smile at the elder, putting on his backpack and pushing his chair underneath the table. “I think he understands how you’re feeling since he’s still in college, so I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” he said, walking towards the front doors of the library with Soobin. He opened the door, following the blue-haired man out of the building._ _ _ _

____Soobin nodded his head, only to flinch when he sensed that something was wrong. A frown formed on his lips before he looked over at Kai. “Something’s wrong, so you go on ahead. Get home safe, Huening,” he said and lifted a hand, ruffling Kai’s fluffy locks before he began to run down the sidewalk._ _ _ _

____The younger’s eyes widened when Soobin darted away from him. He cupped his hands around his mouth before yelling, “Tell Jeongguk hyung I said hi!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Soobin had been swinging around the city, looking for where the disturbance was occurring. His eyes widened when he caught sight of a familiar figure in the alleyway, standing in front of a stranger that had a gun held out. The familiar figure was Choi Yeonjun, a student that attended his university and was in the year above his. He had known of the man since he was a child, seeing that they attended school together._ _ _ _

____And he also had the _biggest _crush on the pink-haired man.___ _ _ _

______But that wasn’t important. What was important was that Soobin had to save Yeonjun. He let go of the web he was swinging on, landing in front of the stranger that held a gun. It seemed as if the man was taken aback, which Soobin used to his advantage by throwing a punch before using spider webs in order to stick him to the wall._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soft pants escaped his lips as he stared at the man, only to remember that his crush was standing behind him. Soobin turned around, blinking when he saw Yeonjun staring at him with a shocked expression. “Are you okay, sir? What happened? Did he hurt you?” he questioned, concern laced in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______It took a few seconds for the cotton candy-haired man to say anything since he was still processing what just happened, but once he snapped out of it, he slowly nodded his head. “I-I’m okay. And he didn’t really hurt me. He was, u-um, trying to rob me,” he said, his gaze shifting to the side._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soobin nodded his head, glancing at the man over his shoulder before looking back at Yeonjun. “The police will handle him. I can take you home, sir,” he said. Soobin knew that wasn’t something he normally did, but he was talking to the man that could make all his worries disappear. And he _never _talked to Yeonjun. He was too scared to. Even when they were younger, he could never approach Yeonjun because he was too shy.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Yeonjun had been taken aback by the offer and quickly began to shake his head. “Oh, no. You really don’t have to do that—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t want you to feel paranoid when going back home, sir. You can give me the directions and I’ll take you to your home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The man seemed to be hesitant, but then slowly nodded his head and stepped towards Soobin. He glanced at the robber before his gaze returned to the masked man. “Are we— um, are we going to _swing _back to my place?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Soobin could feel a smile rising on his lips, although Yeonjun couldn’t see it. “Why wouldn’t we?” He nearly chuckled at how the other’s pretty eyes widened, but he opted on gently resting his hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay. You trust me, yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yeonjun stared at the other for a long moment, as if trying to read him. “I trust you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That was enough for Soobin to grab Yeonjun by the waist before swinging with him around the city, nearly laughing at the other’s shouts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yeonjun’s face had been the only thing on Soobin’s mind for the next few days. He couldn’t stop thinking about how the pink-haired man coyly thanked him once he dropped him off in front of his small house. He wanted nothing more than to hug the other and tell him how much he wanted to be with him (he was incredibly whipped), but decided against that and simply nodded before swinging away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A dazed expression had been covering Soobin’s pretty features as he watched Yeonjun and the other students rehearse for their play, which was _Hamlet _this year. He was meant to be observing the costumes hanging on the clothing rack, but ended up being too focused by how Yeonjun was (quite literally) glowing from the spotlight.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Soobin looked over when he heard a scoff coming from his friend and roommate, Choi Beomgyu, noticing how the other seemed amused. “What?” he questioned timidly, his gaze returning to the costumes as a light shade of pink dusted across the apples of his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Just go talk to him. Yeonjun hyung is approachable,” Beomgyu said, his arms folding over his chest. He shot a knowing look at the blue-haired boy, although there was a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips. “You just look like a creep while staring at him like that. You’re lucky Yeonjun hyung hasn’t noticed yet because he would probably avoid you at all costs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A huff escaped Soobin’s lips as glanced at Beomgyu, his dark chocolate eyes narrowed for a brief moment. He then shook his head. “It’s not that easy,” he said, his fingers running over the silky material of one of the costumes. “I can’t just go up to him! He makes me nervous.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________For a moment, Soobin swore he saw a mischievous smirk on Beomgyu’s lips from the corner of his eye. That made him nervous. “If you can’t go to him, then let him come to you,” he said, grabbing one of the costumes and looking over at Yeonjun, who was now taking a break. “Yeonjun hyung!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Soobin nearly choked when he heard Beomgyu yell for the pink-haired man, quickly attempting to walk over to where the props were, only for his wrist to be caught. He glared at Beomgyu, who merely flashed a knowing smile up at Soobin before letting go of his wrist. He wanted to walk away quickly, but Yeonjun was approaching them and he didn’t want to appear as rude._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What’s up, Gyu?” Yeonjun questioned, flashing a sweet smile at both of the boys. Soobin nearly melted at the sight. God, Yeonjun was just so pretty and he wanted to kiss him and hold him close and coo over how soft he was—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What do you think about this costume, Hyung? It’s yours.” Soobin snapped out of it when he heard Beomgyu, looking down at the costume. He glanced at Yeonjun, who was grimacing just a little bit. He wanted nothing more than to hug the elder and tell him that it was okay and that he would look good in the costume. Soobin held himself back, though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A soft sigh escaped Yeonjun’s lips, his arms folding over his chest. “I’m not going to look good in this,” he said, a pout beginning to form on his plump lips (oh, my _God _his lips are so kissable, Soobin thought). “I’m going to look embarrassing.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Beomgyu frowned, shaking his head immediately as he glanced at Soobin. “What? No, you won’t! You'll look amazing!” he exclaimed, holding back a smirk as he looked over at Soobin. “Don’t you think so, Soobinie hyung?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Soobin’s eyes widened when the attention was turned to him. his body growing warm from Yeonjun’s gaze. He avoided the elder’s eyes, clearing his throat and rubbing the nape of his neck. “Y-Yeah,” he said, wanting to slap himself for stumbling over a simple word. He felt like an absolute idiot and wanted to curl up into a ball and hide in the storage closet of the auditorium._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Although, he didn’t need to feel that way, seeing that Yeonjun was staring at him with a fond smile and softened eyes. He hummed, nodding his head and biting his lower lip in order to refrain from smiling even more than before. “I hope you guys are right,” he said, looking over when he heard one of his classmate’s call for him. He looked back at Beomgyu and Soobin, flashing a smile at them. “I have to get back to rehearsing, but I’ll talk to you guys later.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Alright, Hyung!” Beomgyu exclaimed as the cotton candy-haired man walked away from them. He beamed at Soobin, hanging the costume on the clothing rack. “See? That wasn’t so hard?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m going to kill you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Uh, _no _, you should be thanking me for being the greatest friend ever—” Beomgyu quickly ran when Soobin attempted to tackle him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________There were times when Soobin contemplated why he ever decided to go to college, especially after he gained his abilities. Well, a large part of it was because of his parents, who were blissfully unaware of the fact that their son was a superhero. He knew that if he told them the truth, they most likely wouldn’t have pressured him as much at the idea of going to college, but he wasn’t going to risk their lives like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The reason why Soobin was contemplating going to college was because he was sitting in the university cafe, listening to a lecture that was coming from his laptop while scribbling down notes. He knew that college wasn’t going to be easy, but there were times where he was just so overwhelmed by it, along with being Spiderkid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Soobin sighed, grabbing his cup of coffee and bringing it to his lips. He took a sip out of it, grimacing at how it had become cold due to him leaving it untouched. He sighed once more, setting the cup aside and going back to his notes. He had been so stuck in his own world that be hadn’t even noticed Yeonjun, who was politely standing by the table and staring at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The cotton candy-haired man waited a few seconds for Soobin to notice him, but that never happened. He hesitated for a brief moment before tapping the other’s shoulder, wincing at how he jumped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A squeak slipped out of Soobin’s lips when he felt a tap on his shoulder, nearly jumping a foot in the air. He quickly took out his earbuds, looking up and squeaking once more at the sight of Yeonjun. That made the elder jump back just a little bit out of surprise, which resulted in Soobin having a bright red face. “Y-Yeonjun-ssi?” he questioned, his eyes wide as he stared up at the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Although Yeonjun had initially been taken aback by what happened seconds ago, a soft smile rose on his lips. “Hello, Soobin-ssi. I was wondering if I could sit with you,” he said, lifting a hand and brushing his pink bangs out of his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Soobin stared at the elder with a dazed expression, his eyes slightly wide as he thought about brushing Yeonjun’s bangs out of his eyes. God, he just wanted to be close to his face, breaths fanning against each other as his eyes admired Yeonjun’s fox-like ones that were swirls of chocolate and gold—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The tips of Soobin’s ears reddened when he realized he was staring like an idiot. “O-Oh, of course,” he said, gesturing towards the chair across from his. He felt himself growing coy as he watched Yeonjun sit down in front of him. “I’m sorry about what just happened, by the way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A light chuckle escaped Yeonjun’s lips, which nearly made Soobin melt. “It’s alright. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said, sincerity shown in his gentle features as he stared at Soobin. There was no doubt in Soobin’s mind that he was going to faint any second if Yeonjun kept looking at him like _that _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“it’s okay,” Soobin whispered, his fingers teasing at the wires of his earbuds as his gaze averted to the side. A silence enveloped the both of them and it was slightly awkward, but only because he could feel Yeonjun’s gaze on him. It was warm, but it felt as if the elder was trying to read him like a book. Soobin felt exposed, but he refused to show it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The silence lasted for a few more seconds before the elder parted his lips, “You know, Soobin-ssi. We should start hanging out more often. What do you think about that?” he inquired, his elbows resting on the table and his arms folding together as he leaned forward just a little bit. He was still staring at Soobin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Soobin could feel the tips of his ears reddening as his gaze lifted, his eyes meeting Yeonjun’s pretty ones. He blinked several times, processing the other’s words before slowly nodding his head. “That’s not a bad idea,” he muttered, pushing up his circular glasses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A wide smile rose on Yeonjun’s plump lips, his fox-like eyes forming into crescent moons. “Good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Surprisingly enough, the two did end up being around each other much more than Soobin expected. Yeonjun wouldn’t hesitate to approach him during rehearsals or keep him company between some of their classes. He even invited himself to Soobin’s dorm, which had taken the younger aback, but he gladly accepted it and ended up watching movies on his laptop while Yeonjun was holding him close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Being around Yeonjun was like a breath of fresh air. He never refrained himself from hanging out with Soobin when he had other friends. If anything, the younger felt as if they were friends for years. He wasn’t used to their dynamic. Yeonjun was touchy— maybe a little bit too touchy. Sure, he was accustomed to Kai’s clingy personality, but Yeonjun was another level. He just loved to touch Soobin.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________That was definitely making Soobin fall in love with the man without him realizing it. He already had an innocent crush on him, but the lingering touches and the eye contact made butterflies swarm in his stomach and his cheeks turn pink. He wasn’t expecting to become more and more enamoured as the days went by, but he wasn’t against it. He liked being held in Yeonjun’s arms as they cuddled on the couch or bed, talking about anything and everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________A dreamy smile was settled on Soobin’s lips as he sat on his bed, unaware of the fact that Kai was blinking at him while their friend, Taehyun, was sitting on a bean bag chair and staring blankly. The two high schoolers shared a knowing look before Taehyun ripped a sheet of paper out of his notebook. He crumpled it up and threw it at Soobin’s face, which made the other flinch while Kai snickered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What was that for?” Soobin questioned with a pout on his lips, looking at Taehyun with wide eyes. He grabbed the paper ball and threw it back at the blonde-haired boy, who caught it with ease. He huffed, his arms folding over his chest as the pout on his lips deepened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Taehyun raised an eyebrow, an unamused expression covering his features. “You’ve been staring at nothing for five minutes and it makes you look dumb. What’s on your mind?” he questioned, shutting his notebook. He set it aside and stood to his feet, walking over to the bed and sitting down beside Kai, who rested his head on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Soobin stayed silent for several seconds before a soft sigh escaped his lips. He played with the drawstrings of his large sweatshirt, the pout remaining on his pink lips. “Well, you guys know how I’ve been hanging out with Yeonjun hyung,” he begun, earning nods from the two. “And we’ve become really close now. I . . . I really want to tell him that I’m Spiderkid because I like him a lot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The two boys seemed shocked to hear Soobin’s words. They knew the elder well enough to know that he hadn’t even wanted them to find out about his secret identity. The only reason Taehyun found out was because he and Soobin had begun hanging out recently since Kai seemed keen on them having a friendship. Taehyun ended up connecting the dots much faster than expected.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________(“It was obvious. You would always end up having to leave out of nowhere and, after like fifteen minutes, it would be reported on the news that Spiderman and Spiderkid had saved people from a fire or something. I don’t know how Hueningie hadn’t connected the dots sooner, honestly. Soobin hyung, you need to be less obvious about being Spiderkid,” Taehyun stated, sitting in his bed with Soobin and Kai._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Soobin and Kai stared at the boy, blinking several times and staring blankly at him. That made Taehyun stare back, an innocent expression covering his sharp features._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“What?”)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________”What?” _Kai questioned, an incredulous expression covering his delicate features as he stared at Soobin. He blinked a few times, lifting his head off of Taehyun’s shoulder and frowning. “Hyung, you didn’t even want us to know about your identity. Why are you suddenly so keen on Yeonjun hyung knowing the truth?”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________A soft breath escaped Soobin’s lips, his gaze shifted to the side. His shoulder slowly lifted into a shrug before they slumped. “I—I don’t know. He just . . . He just makes me feel different. I don’t want to keep my identity a secret from him. It doesn’t feel right,” he muttered, lying back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________There was a few seconds of silence before both of the boys crawled towards Soobin, lying on both sides of him. A sigh slipped out of Kai’s lips as he brushed the elder’s faded blue bangs out of his eyes. “Maybe you should talk to Jeongguk hyung. He would probably be the best person to talk to about this,” he muttered, earning a nod from Taehyun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Soobin’s lips pursed into a thin line, hesitation covering his features. He didn’t want the person he looked up to most to judge him. He knew Jeongguk wasn’t like that, but it was still nerve wracking. Soobin knew it was for the best, though. So, he sighed and nodded his head, wrapping his arms around both Taehyun and Kai’s shoulders. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. Thanks, guys,” he said and ruffled their locks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________A grin rose on Taehyun’s lips, nodding his head. “It’s no problem. Hyung. Just remember not to be stupid as usual,” he said, wincing when he earned a smack on the back of the head from Soobin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Soobin entered the team’s headquarters, which was now within Kim Industries. Kim Namjoon, also known as Iron Man, had taken the team in and allowed them to have their own headquarters since he knew that they knew what they were doing. He didn’t see the man around often, seeing that he had his own issues to handle, but when he did, it was like he was in a godly presence. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but Kim Namjoon was definitely something else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________A soft breath escaped Soobin’s lips as he adjusted his sweater vest, glancing around and seeing Jimin sitting in front of one of the computers, looking through different security cameras. “Hey, Jimin hyung,” he said, approaching the man. “Do you know where Jeongguk hyung is? I need to talk to him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jimin spun his chair around, twirling a pen in his hand as he hummed. A thoughtful expression covered his cherubic features before he sat up straight, nodding his head. “Oh, he’s probably coming back from class. Why? Do you need anything? I can always help out,” he said, flashing his signature charming smile at the taller boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Soobin flashed a small smile in return. “It’s okay. It’s best to ask Hyung since he knows more about love and relationship advice . . . you know, since he and Taehyung hyung are together,” he said, shifting in his spot and glancing around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________That seemed to peak Jimin’s interest. “Oh? You need advice on that type of stuff? I can help you out! You know, I am an expert in love and all,” he said and patted the seat beside his. “Here, sit. Tell me everything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Soobin blinked several times, only to raise an eyebrow. He was definitely aware of the fact that Jimin was no expert in such things. If anything, he would just see him attempt to flirt with Namjoon when the man checked in on them, but that seemed to never work out for poor Jimin. His painfully obvious crush made Soobin cringe, but he never said anything about it. He definitely wanted to at the moment, but he refrained from doing so and slowly sat down in the chair Jimin was patting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Okay . . . well, there’s this guy I’ve liked for awhile now,” Soobin began, pushing up his circular glasses. He glanced around once more, silently praying to himself that Jeongguk would come in soon. “And we’ve gotten close. And— well, I kind of want to tell him about me being Spiderkid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________That made Jimin stand up abruptly. “ _What? _Are you kidding? That’s an absolutely terrible idea! I’m sorry, but a crush is not enough for you to tell someone about you being Spiderkid,” he stated, his arms folding over his chest as he stared down at the blue-haired boy.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Soobin’s eyes were wide as he stared at Jimin, his lips parted into an ‘o’ shape. He knew it was a terrible idea to get advice from the man, but he wasn’t really left with any choice. He stayed quiet for a few seconds before huffing. “Have you ever had a crush on somebody for years and then they suddenly hangout with you and now you’re pretty sure you two could hit things off? No. You know why? Because you like Kim Namjoon, who can rarely focus on anything but his own life.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Okay, first of all, _fuck you _—”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Hey, guys. What’s going on?” Jeongguk questioned as he approached the two, an adorable smile settled on  
his features as he tucked his phone into his jacket pocket. He had the smile that practically said he was in love, which meant that he was texting Taehyung beforehand. Soobin felt the need to throw up, but then remembered that he most likely did the same thing after texting Yeonjun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Jimin huffed as he turned to Jeongguk, his doe eyes comically wide. “This little shit just insulted me because I told him it’s a stupid idea to tell his crush about being Spiderkid! Jeonggukie, knock some sense into him, please,” he said and plopped down in his seat in exasperation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Jeongguk’s eyes widened when he heard the elder, only for his gaze to shift down to Soobin. “Woah, woah— what? Soobin, what’s Jimin hyung talking about?” he questioned. A frown settled on his pink lips when the younger remained silent, gently grabbing him by his arm and pulling him up. “Hyung, you focus on cameras. I’m going to talk to Soobin alone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Soobin was lead towards the large table that they sat at during a meeting, watching as Jeongguk set down the bag of food he brought for them. He helped the elder take the food out of the bag, remaining silent. “So what's Jiminie hyung talking about, Bin?” Jeongguk inquired, setting the various container on top of the glass table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________A heavy sigh dragged out of Soobin’s lips as he sat down in a chair, avoiding the elder’s eyes. “There’s this guy I’ve liked for a long time . . . I basically grew up with him. We just recently started talking and hanging out often and, because of that, it doesn’t feel right for me to keep this big secret from him. I wouldn’t want to do this if I had a crush on him for like a month and didn’t know him for a long time. It’s just . . . I don’t know. What do you think, Hyung?” He looked at Jeongguk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Jeongguk sat down in the other chair, his lips pursed into a thin line as he stared straight ahead. He was thinking, which made Soobin worry just a little bit. He didn’t want the other to be upset with him or to tell him it was a terrible idea to tell Yeonjun the truth, but he knew that wasn’t realistic. Soobin was expecting rejection any second now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Are you in love with him?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________That was definitely _not _what Soobin was expecting.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Soobin stared at the man with parted lips, red creeping up on his neck. He felt his heart beating rapidly at the thought. Was he in love with Yeonjun? He could barely understand what love was. When he was around Yeonjun, he felt safe. He felt as if he was home when he was held in his arms or when the two were on the phone late at night, talking about whatever they wanted to. Soobin would always feel his heartbeat pick up the moment he saw Yeonjun, heard his voice, or even heard his name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Was that his love for Yeonjun?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________A soft smile slowly rose on Soobin’s lips when he thought of Yeonjun’s laugh, which was nasally but contagious. He thought about how the elder would always make an excuse to stay close to him. He thought about when Yeonjun would tease at his ear and compliment him endlessly. Soobin nodded his head within seconds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Yeah, I do,” he whispered, his gaze averting over to Jeongguk. He could feel himself becoming even warmer when he saw how the elder was smiling softly at him, his head tilted to the side. Jeongguk nodded his head at the blue-haired boy. “Then I don’t see a problem. Tell him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________It was safe to say that Soobin was shocked to hear his Hyung’s words, but he slowly nodded his head. He was happy that Jeongguk didn’t seem against the idea of him telling the truth to Yeonjun. Soobin found himself smiling widely as he nodded his head. “Okay, I will.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________It had grown dark when Soobin arrived at the small house Yeonjun was living in. He spent the rest of his day being anxious over telling the elder the truth about his identity, which led to Kai sending reassuring texts and adorable pictures of himself in order to calm him down. His anxiety had been eased because of that, but now, as he was sitting on the roof of Yeonjun’s porch with his superhero suit on, he wanted to throw up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Yeonjun knew that Soobin was going to come over for dinner, but not in his Spiderkid suit. Soobin knew that the elder often sat on the porch while waiting for him to arrive, so he waited for the sound of the door opening. Once he heard the noise, he waited several seconds before attaching the spider web onto the roof and falling off of it, only to be hanging upside down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Soobin was _trying _to look cool, but he ended up screaming and falling when Yeonjun shrieked at the sight of him. He scrambled to his feet, quickly shooting another spider web and hanging off of it in an upside down fashion. “U-Uh, hi,” he said sheepishly, feeling red underneath his suit when he saw how Yeonjun stared at him with wide eyes.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“S-Spiderkid? What the hell are you doing here?” the pink-haired man questioned, standing on the porch and blinking a few times. A sheepish smile rose on Soobin’s lips, although Yeonjun couldn’t see it. “Oh, I was just . . . wanting to check on you from what happened a while back. Are you alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________There was a small part of Soobin that wanted to die inside. He wished that he could just blurt out the truth, but he was still scared. He wanted nothing more than to tell Yeonjun the truth and he was definitely intending to, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the worst case scenarios. What if Yeonjun never wanted to talk to him again? What if he revealed his identity to everyone? What if—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“O-Oh.” Yeonjun seemed to be taken aback by the other’s words, but he managed to muster up an adorable smile. “I’m okay, thank you. Um . . . do you often check up on people you save, Spiderkid?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Soobin remained silent for a few seconds. “Um . . . sometimes,” he said sheepishly. That wasn’t necessarily a lie, seeing that there were times when he saw someone he saved while he was on his shift, so he would check on them. He found himself blushing once more when he heard a giggle slip out of Yeonjun’s lips while he nodded his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I see.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________It has been silent for a little bit, the two basking in each other’s presence. Soobin wouldn’t deny that he wanted to stop hanging upside down, but he needed to seem at least somewhat impressive to the elder. And he already embarrassed himself earlier when he screamed and fell onto the ground, so he wasn’t going to give up so easily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Soobin sighed softly, looking at Yeonjun. He knew that he needed to tell the elder the truth. “I actually need to tell you something,” he said, earning Yeonjun’s attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Yeonjun looked at the other, lifting a hand and brushing his pink bangs out of his eyes. “Hm? What is it?” he questioned. There had been a slightly expectant look on Yeonjun’s features as he stepped close to him, which made Soobin swallow thickly. He found himself gripping tightly onto the spider web he was hanging off of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Soobin exhaled deeply, letting go of the web with one hand before he slowly peeled off his mask. He looked at Yeonjun, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest as their gazes locked. Oh, my god. He’s going to hate me forever, he thought to himself._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Hyung—” Soobin was cut off when Yeonjun cupped his cheeks, only to pull him into a kiss. A muffled noise escaped his lips, but he found himself relaxing into the kiss as his eyes fluttered shut. It was unreal to be able to kiss the man he had been longing for ever since he was a teenager. He felt as if he was floating in the clouds as butterflies swarmed in his stomach. A wide smile rose on his lips as he continued to kiss Yeonjun, their noses bumping against each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________It took a few seconds to pull back, although Soobin found himself attempting to chase after Yeonjun’s lips. The elder merely giggled in response, still cupping the other’s cheeks as his eyes searched his. “I don’t think you realize how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” he breathed out, the apples of his cheeks pink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Soobin’s eyebrows furrowed when he heard Yeonjun,  
which made him giggle even more. “I knew you were Spiderkid for a while, Bin,” Yeonjun admitted, gently patting one of Soobin’s cheeks. He bit down on his lower lip in order to refrain the smile that was threatening to widen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________The blue-haired man’s eyes had become wide when he heard Yeonjun, staring at him with an incredulous expression. “W-What? How did you—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“I was able to recognize your voice after you saved me from getting mugged. You know that you’re really obvious when it comes to being a superhero, right?” Yeonjun questioned, earning a huff and eye roll from Soobin. He ended up bursting into another fit of giggles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Soobin shook his head himself. “I’ve been told. Could you just shut up and kiss me, please?” He smiled when Yeonjun obeyed, his eyes fluttering shut when he felt their lips press against each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He ended up falling to the ground, which made Yeonjun laugh and drag him into the house in order to kiss his pain away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH i love soobin in this au pls hes so cute :’) but i rlly hope you guys liked this au!! i might make a second part where yeonbin say their first i love us to each other bc that’s cute JDJSDK and i may make another one for taekook when jungkook first became spiderman but idk yettt. i hope you guys have a lovely day and tysm for reading!!


End file.
